Secret Connection
by CountryPrincess554
Summary: Their is a new intern working with Garcia and the spring banquet is coming up, just as they both almost lose hope; a gift changes everything
1. Chapter 1

It was a Wednesday morning and unlike any morning, this one was a little unsettling but everyone went on with their day as planned. Alexandria was new to the building and was wondering the floors in search of the office of one particular Penelope Garcia. As she rounded the corner with a steaming hot cappuccino in hand, she tripped and was drenched in steamy stickiness. Reid started helping the woman up from the puddle of ooze and handed her some napkins. After cleaning herself thoroughly, Reid had pointed her to Garcia's office. "Welcome to the oracle of all knowing," was the greeting that welcomed Alexandria as she paraded into the room with a fastidious movement. "I'm sorry I'm late Ms. Garcia, it's been a rough morning." Alexandria elucidated with stress. "Ah, Ms. Carson so you're my new intern, choose a seat and I start teaching you the basics." An hour later, Ms. Carson walked into the hallway with a befuddled look upon her face, like the information given had been amusing.

Derek was roaming around attempting to find Garcia, when he entered her office his smile grew as bright as the summer sun. There she was sitting at her desk looking like a goddess. He was standing in the doorway staring at her with lust in his eye's as Alexandria walked up behind him and politely asked him to step aside. As Alexandria's complaisant words hit both Garcia and Morgan's ears they both were startled and Morgan tried to act like he hadn't been standing there long. "Hey, baby girl I was just going to ask you if you would like to go out tonight? A little Friday night movie marathon?" he winked with emphasis. Before Garcia could say anything, Reid announced that they had gotten a new case and this one was happening in Oklahoma. "Oklahoma? That's where I'm from." Alexandria said with curiousness.

As the case finally ended three weeks later, they had busted the perpetrator and Garcia had become closer to "Alex" as Garcia referred to her. The annual spring banquet was coming around and this year the theme was "secret connection." Of course a week had gone by and almost every girl in the building had been asked expect Garcia and Alex. "Are you going to the spring banquet?" was the question both girls simultaneously asked each other than giggled. "I'm new and I highly doubt anyone knows me well enough to have a connection with me." Alex said kind of dauntingly. "I don't get out of the office long enough to make connections." Garcia proclaimed; just as Garcia finished a knock was heard at the door.

"I have two deliveries; one for Ms. Garcia and another for a Ms. Carson?" a tall slender man with a uniform from some unknown delivery place announced. Both girls jumped with delighted smiles and awaited their gifts. Alexandria was handed a vase full of blue roses with a card that read: "These are as gracious as those deep blue eyes I get lost in every time I see you." –Anonymous "P.S. meet me at the spring banquet; I'll be the one anticipating your arrival." Garcia was handed a little velvet box and a card that read: "I'm your other half; you have a key to my heart so come find me." As Garcia opened the box it had a necklace with a partial heart. "Oh the suspense of this is about to kill me!" Garcia squealed with happiness. "What do you say we get out of here and go dress browsing; how about a girl's night?" Alexandria advocated. "Let's do it!" Garcia agreed.

As the shopping subsided at almost eleven o' clock at night both girls crashed at Garcia's place with exhaustion. Alex took the couch and Garcia went to her room but both lie awake daydreaming about their secret connection.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!

Garcia awoken to the smell of cinnamon and followed the smell to the kitchen where she had found a plate with cinnamon French toast. A note lay upon the fridge which read: "Went to do some last minute shopping for tonight, call you soon." –AC. As Garcia started eating the French toast she realized that she needed a new curling iron because the last one she had Clooney had chewed the wire to pieces and as soon as she set her plate into the sink, she dialed Alex's number. Alex didn't answer but Garcia received a text: "busy, meet at your place at 5 and then leave at 7 to get ready?" The only thing that Garcia texted pack was; "okay".

Five o' clock came around, both girls where crammed into the bathroom trying to start their make-up and hair processes. After thirty minutes of hard work, they proceeded to put their dresses on. Seven o" clock came around; they headed out the door in search of their gift senders. They walked into the ballroom; Alexandria was wearing a white knee-high dress that gleamed with diamonds; Garcia with a little black dress that hugged every curve of her body. They parted ways, both girls looking tremendous and both girls in search of a mystery guy. Garcia was searching everywhere for the other part to her new locket about an hour later she gave up and made her way to the bar. "I'll take a screwdriver, please." She said to the bartender. "Having fun?" come a smooth whisper, as Garcia turn to see where the meek voice was coming from. "Derek! I'm so glad to see you! Where's your date?" Garcia asked with curiosity. "Waiting for her to find me and by the way you look amazing." Derek chuckled, while trying not to let her catch him staring at her. They started drinking together, talking, and laughing with each other."

Alexandria was out in the garden searching for her secret connection when a young couple came running toward her; she lost her balance and fell into a nearby fountain. "We have to stop meeting like this." Reid leaned down to help her. Alex laughed and grabbed his hand "My dress is ruined and I'm all wet." Alex pouted. Reid took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Care to join me; I have a picnic set up." Reid asked politely. Alex just took his hand softly as he guided her to the blanket. They started talking about their lives, careers, and their hometowns. Reid gently grasped a hold of a silver chain with two rings attached to Alex's neck "What are these?" Reid asked with softness in his voice. "My mother's wedding rings." She acknowledged. "I'm assuming that you lost your mother at a young age? Sorry to pry but I saw your back tattoo the first day I met you and now these." Reid rambled. Alex didn't say anything just leaned over to Reid and gently pressed her lips to his cheek. "Reid!" called a very intoxicated woman with long blonde hair came staggering toward the two. "Baby, I love you." the blonde's next response loud. "I better take her home; she's way too drunk to handle herself." Reid explained. The two walking toward the parking lot eventually disappeared and Alex was left alone with her thoughts. She started walking to her car as she drove off to her apartment.

Garcia on the other hand, was completely wasted and was dancing with pretty much every guy in sight. Finally, Derek was through letting her act this way and took her home. While entering her apartment, Garcia was rambling on about her connection not showing and how she should have never believe that someone liked her. Derek was steaming so much in fact, that he grabbed her kissing her hard and rough; when something fell out of Derek's jacket pocket. Derek ran out of the apartment without saying anything and saw a metal object on her carpet; picking it up she realized it was the other half to her heart and then began to cry.

Both girls cried their selves to sleep and both were so confused. What were they to do? I guess that would have to be thought through tomorrow at work…


	3. Chapter 3

When spencer arrived home, Derek was situated on the floor outside of the wooden door that Reid was about to open. "We need to talk." Derek's agitated voice demanded. After they explained how their nights played out, Derek stood up and hit Reid in the back of the head. "All you had to do is follow my instructions but instead you left her to chafer your ex?" Derek sounded disappointed. Damn, this kid was so book smart but couldn't follow simple instructions. "Hey, man I'm just glad she showed up but who could have invited her?" Reid asked curiously. "By the time I got to her desk, someone else had already given her flowers so I through my gift away." Reid finished.

The next morning, "Alexandria Carson, can I see you in my office?" Strauss yelled from her office door. When Alex got down to Strauss's office, she shut the door and sat down. "After reading over your transcript, and with our demand for field agents; I want to give you a chance for an opportunity for you to be employed to this building full time." Strauss started than took a deep breathe. "I need you to go undercover, the case involves couples getting murdered on their honeymoon but since your new at this we are sending in another couple with you; you'll be working with Spencer Reid." Strauss continued. "Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia will be the other couple assigned to this mission." Strauss finished. "Yes, Ma'am but may I ask where we are being sent?" Alex asked politely. "Fiji" was Strauss's short response. Alex went to her desk to pick up her belongings, when Sam Phillips who was a computer tech and was blonde, blue eyed, and very muscular, knocked on the wood of the door; "Did you like my card?" Phillips asked. "Who are you and what are you talking about?" Alex looked befuddled. "The secret connection gift, I'm Sam, would you like to go on a real date with me." Sam announced. "I loved it, thank you but I have a plane to catch; maybe when I get home."

The plane took off with exaggerated turbulence; Alex just stared out of the window as she slowly fell asleep. When they landed in Fiji, Alex was suddenly awakened by Derek and Spencer arguing over something; totally unaware of what the conversation was about, she just got up, grabbed her suitcase, and headed to the seashore hotel to finish taking her nap. It was around five am when Alex was settled in her bed; falling fast asleep, she whispered good-night to Spencer, who lay upon the floor. -

Note to all my readers: I originally wanted this to be mostly about Garcia and Derek but when I started writing I realized that I had more fun with Alex and Spencer. That said, I'm still going to have them in this story just not nearly as much as Alex and spencer. I thank every single person you reviewed, followed, and made this story one of their favorites, I appreciate that so much. Now, I just started my senior year of high school, nursing school, and am having a bit of trouble with writer's block. I take your suggestions into consideration when I'm writing; sometimes I will follow those suggestions and then build on them. (tannerose5) I defiantly liked your idea of someone giving Reid advice and I thank you for your idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was still asleep when Reid awoke to head to the bathroom at seven that morning. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put a fresh set of clothes on. When he opened the bathroom door, Alex was talking almost inaudibly in her sleep. Reid moved closer to try and decode what she was saying; when he drew closer, he realized she wasn't talking.

He walked out of the front door into the hallway where he spotted Garcia, who had stepped out to grab some towels from the front desk. When they saw each other, they started a conversation about their plans for the day.

"You need to get your act together." Garcia stared at Reid. "You need to get more info on her because you don't want any mishaps," she explained.

Later that day, Reid returned to their room to find Alex and inform her of the plans he and Garcia had made, only to find that she wasn't where he left her that morning. After an hour of looking for her with no luck, he decided to try his luck along the shoreline. Not seeing any sign of her, he decided to take a chance in an isolated grove of palm trees nearby.

After what seemed like hours-when in reality was only about twenty minutes-Reid let out a sigh of relief as he spotted a familiar brunette with locks of curls, with her knees pulled up to chest, lost in deep thought.

Her gaze seemed to fall on the mountain range in the horizon, as if she was searching for answers to unknown questions. The setting sunlight hit her blue eyes just right, making them glisten like the ocean waters. The light seemed to cascade over her, casting a warm, inviting glow around her, beckoning him to come closer.

With lust in his eyes he slowly stepped forward, causing Alex to look up from her reverie. She stood up to say something but instead twisted her ankle and fell face first into a giant rock.

"Alex!" Reid screamed, lunging forward just a few seconds too late in a feeble attempt to catch her. He immediately dropped to his knees, cradling her head in his lap. "Are you okay? Say something!"

While Alex didn't respond, another voice permeated the serene oasis. "Excuse me, are y'all okay? I heard a scream," the man said, tilting his straw hat in their direction. As soon as he saw the large gash on the young woman's head, he sprung into action.

Pulling a cell phone out of his pocket, he quickly dialed a number, impatiently waiting for the person on the other end to answer. A look of relief washed over his face as a faint female voice could almost be heard on the other end, "Hey baby, I need you to grab my first aide kit quick and get out to the coast as fast as you can, okay?" WIthout much else said, he slipped the phone back into his pocket, joining Reid by her side.

As Alex awoke from her dreamlike state, she saw a familiar caramel haired woman. "Jessie?" she trembled from the loss of blood she had sustained.

"You'll be alright, we are stitching you up right now and you'll start to feel better." Jessie informed her, trying to reassure Alex to avoid panic overtaking her.

Note: thank you Jessie for helping me with this chapter and all the ideas you put into this story -Alex


	5. Chapter 5

Reid had carried her fragile body from the shoreline to their room, laying her down on the bed. Reid kissed her temple and whispered in her ear "Get some rest sweetheart; you're going to need it for tomorrow." Alex lifted her head with little consciousness and said "Please lay with me tonight, I don't feel well and I need someone to keep me warm." The face she had given him was so innocent he couldn't say no so he climbed in behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder as they both fell into a deep sleep. Reid awoke to a snicker coming from the doorway, as he opened his eyes he realized Garcia was trying to contain laughter "I said get to know her, not bone her." She triedto laugh quietly. He got up from the bed and took Garcia in the hallway for further explanation. "She was hurt, very fragile, didn't feel well and half unconscious so she asked me to keep her warm; I don't see the problem." Reid explained as he took a deep breath to calm down. "Don't you think it's a little odd that in her fragile state, she wanted you to climb into bed and snuggle?" Garcia proceeded "I think in her state she was saying what she wanted before she had gotten hurt; she wants you and I think she has developed feelings for you." Garcia tried to break it to him easily; resulting in, Reid going for a walk to clear his head.

Alex awoke a few hours later, to find a handwritten card by her bedside obviously written by Reid: Alex, we have to talk to a few couples and get to know them; we have a dinner date with one tonight be ready around seven. –Reid. Alex heard a knock at her door; she opened the door to find Garcia smiling from ear to ear "Your fairy godmother is here to assist you in getting ready for your dinner date." After an hour of prepping Alex, Garcia was finally finished; overjoyed with herself she handed Alex a mirror. "My god, you have made me so beautiful; thank you so much." Alex said amazed as she glared into the vanity. Seven rolled around as Reid clicked his shoes impatiently, a black SUV pulled up and opened the left back door. A brunette with long perfectly straight hair, bright blue eyes, and an elegant white dress that cut off at the knees stared at Reid with an impeccable glow; as she started moving closer to him, he tried to not as amazed as he seemed. Than when Reid thought he had taken control of his reaction, she smiled at him which made him wonder if she could possibly get any hotter. She didn't look like she had just recovered from stiches and a concussion, but like she had stepped directly out of heaven.

The night went well; Alex charmed the couple so much that they had started discussing rumors that they had overheard and by the end of the night she was the center of attention. After the couple had kissed each other, the wife had said "you guys don't seem like you're that much in love, I mean not to be rude or anything but most couples are more affectionate." Alex and Reid stared at each other and smiled "I'm not into public affection, it makes me nervous." Alex covered up with a smirk. "Give your lady a kiss man, she deserves It." the husband blurted out. They looked each other square in the eye; Reid swiping a stray hair behind Alex's ear, leaned in giving her the gentlest kiss he knew how. On the car ride home, both where silent not a single word escaping their lips. When they arrived at the hotel they both sat in silence "I'm sorry about kissing you, I should have asked you first." Reid apologized. Alex leaned over the seat and attacked his lips, crawling over the console to sit upon his lap. Reid picked her up, lips still connected as he carried her up to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

Not a minute after Alex and Reid made it in their hotel room there was knocking at the door. Alex ran to the bathroom and Reid answered the door to find Derek standing in the doorway "Pack up; we are being upgraded, where we all get to share a two bedroom cabin." Derek smiled noticing lipstick marks on Reid's neck. Derek just walked away with a knowing gleam in his eye. Reid slammed the door with frustration and walked to the bathroom. Alex came out of the almost closed door "Reid, I'm so sorry for kissing you; I almost never mix work with my personal life and it will never happen again." She finished talking and then started to pick up her belongings. "I've talked to Garcia, and we are going to share a room; Derek and you in one, Penelope and myself in another." Alex informed running out of the room.

Reid just sat on the bed for a while looking distraught and confused. He had fallen in love with a woman he barely knew and on top of this she did not want anything to do with him, outside of the case. That night they all sat around their new cabin, courtesy of the hotel staff, and drank beer. After a while of sitting in silence, "Who wants to play the truth game?" Garciamore said than asked. "Sure." Derek agreed because he knew if he denied Garcia, she would become very upset with him and he couldn't stand Garcia not talking to him. "Alex, what is your middle name?" Garcia asked. "Alexandria Marie." Alex answered quickly. "Derek, what do you have on your night stand at home?" Alex smirked with a devilish grin and scrunched hernose. "Honestly, a picture of Garcia from one of our nights out." Derek tried to say without getting nervous. Garcia tried to act normal but it was all she could do to keep from smiling. "Reid, what do you think about before you go to bed?" Derek asked knowing what the answer was going to be. "I think about the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Reid said with a wink towards Alex. Alex rolled her eyes and smiled "I need more alcohol got any tequila?" Alex asked as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

An hour later, they were all stumbling over each other and laughing hysterically at nothing. "I've had fun guys but I'm really tired." Garcia interrupted all of the laughing. "I should go with her; I don't know how much longer I can stay awake,"Alex chimed in. They stayed up till three that morning talking about life and their roommates. When they finally fell asleep, Alex was awakened an hour later with a gun pointed at her head "If you scream, I'll blow your brains out and kill Jessie; I've captured her." A mystery guy with a hockey mask threatened. Alex got out of bed and followed him without hesitation; I mean what was the alternative? Having her best friend killed? She would do anything to save Jessie, even if she had to give her life away. When Alex stepped outside the door of the cabin, the mystery guy pistol whipped her and through her body in the back of his car.


End file.
